Of Jeweled Crowns and Satin Dresses
by shiksa goddess
Summary: Victoria Vega is an uptight pageant queen.Andre Harris is her accompanist. The problem? They couldn't hate each other more. Eventual Tandre. AU R&R please! Hiatus, but will be updated


**Of Jeweled Crowns and Satin Dresses**  
**Disclaimer:I don't own Victorious,iCarly,a house,a working computer...**  
***All the gang is 20,so Tandre have been a pair since they were 4***  
****There will be Tandré romance. Swear.***

**t's a shame to waste your beauty.**  
**It's a shame I never noticed you before.**  
********************************************************

Every California pageant engraved the first place awards with" Victoria Vega" before the pageant was even announced.  
Every top-of-the-line pageant dress company sewed their best dresses before Miss Vega had even contacted them.

Every member of the Vega staff kept stashes of energy supplements tucked away for Victoria's pageants before she could wake up from her beauty sleep.

Every pageant Victoria sang for(107 and counting,it's only been 16 years), André Harris,musical prodigy, had been her accompanist.  
Every time,Victoria failed to say much but"You've messed it up again,Harris." (No Hellos. No ThankYous.)

Sometimes,André didn't want to bother showing up,but forced himself to anyways.  
His life was one of those stereotypical sob stories,the child with oh-so-much talent that had to give up glittery Julliard dreams  
(almost realities) to pay his ill fathers hospital bills.  
(He hated depending on Victoria for anything,but he would do anything to keep his father from dying like his mother 10 years ago. And the Vega's paid well.)

Victoria doesn't know this. She thinks André (and everyone else) does things for her because they were created to bow down to her and bask in her glory. In all her 20 years,she's never bothered to climb down off her r.o.y.a.l. t.h.r.o.n.e. and notice the  
i/m/p/e/r/f/e/c/t world beneath her diamond-calloused feet. (Either that or she just doesn't care.)  
It's a rehearsal for Miss America when André finally hears a less snippy side of 's trying to call someone,her Swavorski-crystal encased iPhone digging small grooves in her essie-manicured hand. A smile-something André's only seen on Victoria during a pageant-blooms across her face as she waits for someone to pick up. He's never noticed it before,but her smile is actually* really* pretty. Victoria never needed braces,he teeth were naturally straight and white.

"Hi,Daddy" She says happily. André quickly darts behind the heavy wood bathroom door he'd originally been coming out of.  
Victoria's smile falls as she listens to her father on the other line  
Her tone darkens. "Yes,Father. I understand. Yes. It's fine. Good Luck." She thumbs off the phone call. She starts to make little crying noises.

André opens the door loudly to give Victoria fair warning and sees her frantically spraying Evian face mist to hide any evidence of crying(Victoria Vega does not c/r/y)

Andre sits down at the laminate mahogany piano bench and begins the opening riffs of" Love Song" by Sara Barellies.  
But it's just then when André realizes he's never met . He met once,but then she just kinda disappeared. André didn't know what-if anything- happened,and he didn't really care.

Victoria's eyes are especially shiny as she begins to sing  
"Head underwater,and they tell me,to breathe easy for a while. The breathing gets harder,even I know into me,it's too soon to see..."  
Victoria's voice is normally melodic and pitch-perfect,but today,it sounds husky,as if she might break down at any moment.

"Why don't we take a break?" André said softly. Victoria nods. She actually did tell him to take a paid week off to stay with his father about a month ago.

"Wow." André thinks. "Maybe Queen Victoria has been off her throne."

**A/N I had a really poignant ending,but I think I ruined it in the case that I wanted more words. I'm typing this on my phone, so it looks longer than it actually is. Sadness! :( Please review if you have any comments,suggestions,curses,etc...it's all good,yo! And yeah,it does kinda look like an Angsty oneshot,but me promises it ain't.**


End file.
